Modern audio and video processing systems typically use multiple cameras and multiple audio tracks for simultaneous audio and video recording of their subjects. For the multiple recordings to be effectively employed in post-production, where all of the raw recording materials are edited into a final recording, the audio and video signals from all utilized cameras and sound recorders must be carefully synchronized.